safe and sound
by Shegry
Summary: Suite de " l'équilibre." comment régit Quinn après avoir découvert Santana et Brittany? comment faire quand tous es détruit ? je vous conseil de lire avant " l'équilibre " . inspiré de la chanson le chemin et safe and sound.


hello !

je reviens en force avec la suite de "l'équilibre"

j'ai passer 20 minutes a écrire se truc donc les fautes d'orthographes seront sans doute présente.

bonne lecture .

* * *

**_Regarde-toi assise dans l'ombre a la lueur de nos mensonges, les mains glacées jusqu'à l'ongle._**

Tu es assise sur une chaise en pleins milieu de la cuisine en attendant que je rentre.

On a décidé de se laisser encore une chance.

On s'aime encore, mais on a chacune nos faiblesses tous les samedis je sais que tu pars la retrouvé encore et encore.

**_Regarde-toi à l'autre pôle fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge. On a changé a la longue._**

Je suis rentré depuis 10 minutes, je mange en silence et toi tu ne me regardes même pas. Depuis 2 mois je n'existe de nouveau plus.

**Flash-back :**

**-Santana ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu ma trompé par vengeance ?**

**-Non la vengeance c'est pour les faibles.**

**-Pourquoi tu la fais alors ?**

**-Par amour Quinn... par amour.**

**Fin flash-back.**

**_On a parcouru le chemin, on a tenu la distance et je te hais de tous mon corps mais je t'adore encore_**

J'ai envie de te parler, j'ai envie de t'embrasser car malgré tous je t'aime.

Sommes nous devenus se genre de couples ?

Un couple infidèle.

Je suis au courant de tes infidélités et tu es au courant des miennes pourtant j'ai besoin de tes bras pour dormir et tu as besoin des miens.

-**Quinn tu m'écoutes ?**

**-Oui pardon tu disais ?**

**-C'est bon ? tu aimes se que je t'ai préparé ?**

**-Oui j'aime beaucoup.**

**-C'est un plat français.**

**-C'est une réussite.**

-**Merci mon amour.**

J'ai encore le privilège d'avoir un surnom affectueux de temps en temps. Jusqu'à quand ?

**_On a parcouru le chemin, on a souffert en silence._**

Je me rappelle quand je t'ai retrouvé avec cette femme dans nôtre lit tous comme tu m'as retrouvé 1 an plus tôt avec Rachel.

Je n'ai pas crié, je n'ai pas pleuré pourtant mon cœur était littéralement brisé, a l'intérieur tous n'était que morceaux.

**Flash-back :**

**-Quinn regarde moi.**

**-Je vais partir 10 minutes Santana, quand je reviendrais elle sera partie et nous pourrons discuter.**

**-Non ! reste ! Britt va t'en ! tous de suite.**

**-Je serais sur la terrasse. **avais-je murmuré.

Fin flash – back.

Nous avons parlé des heures, je t'ai demandé pourquoi.

Tu m'a juste répondu que tu l'a fais par amour.

Normalement l'amour ne fais pas souffrir, l'amour rend heureux pourtant nous s'aimer est synonyme de souffrance et de trahisons.

**_Je vis dans une maison de verre à moitié remplie de ton eau. Sans s'arrêter le niveau monte._**

-**Les enfants dorment ?**

**-Oui pourquoi ?**

**-J'ai envie de toi .**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai murmuré sa, j'avais envie d'elle tous en sachant qu'une autre l'avais touché quelque heures plus tôt.

**-Allons dans la chambre.**

Je t'ai suivie.

J'ai passé la porte et je t'ai plaqué contre le mur.

Tu ma mordue l'oreille, je n'aime pas sa, tu as sans doute inversé nos envies avec Brittany.

Je t'ai embrassé le coup je sais que tu aimes.

Tu as gémis.

**-Quinn…touche moi.**

D'habitude nous prenons le temps, d'habitude c'est avec nos maitresse respective que nous somme si précipiter avec elles nous sommes rapide et passionné.

et si aujourd'hui, les maitresses c'était nous.

Suis-je en couple avec Rachel et elle avec Brittany ?

Suis-je la maitresse de Santana ?

**_Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare je suis étranger a ton cœur seulement regarde comme on est seuls._**

**-Je t'aime Quinn.**

**-Je t'aime aussi..**

Elle dort depuis 20 minutes, je n'ai pas sommeil, je n'ai pas envie de dormir car je sais que demain elle partira et je ferais pareil.

Nous prendrons notre voiture et nous irons passer une journée dans nôtre autres maison.

Je suis sortie de mes lugubre pensées grâce a la sonnerie de mon téléphone... Sa sonnerie.

**-Allo ?**

**-Euh oui.. Quinn c'est moi.**

**-Je sais ton nom s'affiche sur mon écran tu sais.**

**-Hum.. oui.**

**-Tu voulais quelque chose ?**

**-Oui.. demain je ne pourrais pas passer la journée avec toi, je vais passer mon audition.**

**-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?**

**-Tu ferais sa ?**

**-J'adorerais.**

**-Tant mieux viens pour 13 heures je t'aime mon cœur.**

**-a demain Rachel . . **

J'éteins mon téléphone et le pause sur ma table de nuit.

**-Tu devrais diminuer le son de ton téléphone.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je déteste sa voix et je n'ai pas besoins de savoir qu'elle t'aime.**

**-Désolée.**

Elle ne répond pas et se couche sur ma poitrine nue.

**_On a parcouru le chemin, on a souffert en silence... Je t'aime encore._**

Je suis bien en dessous d'elle. J'aime quand elle m'embrasse le coup comme sa.

**-Je veux un enfant.**

**-Pardon !?**

**-Oui Quinn je veux une famille.**

**-Mais Rachel... je...**

**-Je sais je ne suis que la maitresse mais j'ai besoin de plus ! MERDE QUINN ! sa fais 2 ans que sa dur !**

**-Je ne peux pas avoir une double vie.**

Une maitresse passe encore mais un enfant ? Jamais.

Je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant.

Ma famille.

Ma femme.

**_Je me rappelle des larmes qui coulaient sur ton visage quand j'ai promis de ne jamais t'abandonner. _**

**Flash-back :**

**-On fait comment maintenant ? tu me quittes ?**

**-non.  
**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je t'aime Santana, je t'ai tromper et tu me trompe.. on est quitte non ?**

**-Je ne mérite pas ton pardon.**

**-Et je ne méritais pas le tien.**

**-je ne vais plus la voir.**

**-ne te prive pas pour moi mon amour.**

**-De quoi tu parles ?**

**-Je t'aime.. si tu es heureuse avec elle et avec moi en même temps. trompe moi mais restes.**

**-Tu me fais peur Quinn.. tu as l'air si brisée.**

**-Je souffre mais je t'aime.**

**-Je t'aime aussi.**

**Fin flash-back.**

Depuis se jour, nous somme mutuellement infidèle et c'était mon idée.

**_Je me rappelle que tu m'as demandé de ne pas te laisser là toute seule._**

**_Flash-back : _**

**-Quinn ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Le soir quand tu pars sauter Rachel , reviens après je n'aime pas dormir seule.  
**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Tu ma bien comprise. j'ai remarquer les suçons dans ton coup.**

**- je .. **

**- je fais pareil ne te blâme pas.**

**_Fin flash-back._**

**_Mais tous cela est mort et enterré se soir._**

**-Rachel.. je ne peux pas.**

**-Tu ne peux pas quoi ?**

**-Continuer..**

**-Je..**

**-Laisse moi finir. Tu en demandes trop. J'aime le temps passé avec toi mais j'aime Santana plus que n'importe qui.**

**-Je me suis rhabiller assez vite, je venais de quitter ma deuxième vie pour retrouver l'ancienne.**

**_Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux, ça va bien aller plus personne ne peut te faire de mal. A l'aube , toi et moi seront sains et saufs.._**

Les lumières de sa maison était éteinte, juste la lumière de sa chambre était allumé .

Je savais que me femme était la haut avec elle.

Je décide de l'appeler Quand même.

**-Bébé ?**

**-Oui ..**

**-Les enfants vont bien. ?**

**-Je penses..**

**-Pourquoi tu me sonnes ?**

**-Tu vas m'écouter attentivement d'accord. ?**

**-Euh d'accord.**

**-Je l'ai quittée , elle voulais une famille avec moi , mais ma famille je l'ai déjà.. avec toi.**

**On souffre , on fait souffrir les enfants avec nos conneries .**

**Je sais pourquoi sa marche pas , on c'est mis ensemble trop vite la magie est partie aussi vite qu'elle est venue.**

**Tu es ma première Santana , tu m'as pris ma virginité et mon cœur.**

**Quand tu pars une semaines je retrouve cette passion qui ma animé avant , cet amour passionnelle pour la femme que tu es.**

**Je t'ai tromper la première et je le regrette chaque jour , rappelle toi quand tu es revenue 6 mois plus tard Amanda t'avais quitté .. je n'ai pas su te regarder dans les yeux pendant deux semaines.**

**Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui me fuit , je te sens différente alors j'ai tous lâcher pour nous retrouver te retrouver avant qu'il ne sois trop tard.  
**

**Je suis devant chez Brittany, je sais que tu es dans sa chambre , elle doit surement être en dessous de toi je sais que tu aimes tous contrôler . je te donne 10 minutes pour descendre me retrouver Si tu descend tu l'oublie et nous reconstruisons notre vie de famille, si tu restes tu m'oublie.. a toi de choisir.**

En raccrochant je vois Santana se lever a travers le rideaux . je vois une silhouette inconnue se lever aussi. Je vois Santana perdue et l'autre la serrer dans ses bras.

je ne sais rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

Je vois Brittany embrasser Santana et la lumière de la chambre s'éteindre

est t-elle rester au prés d'elle ?

**-Tu fais chier Santana.**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Oh mon dieux tu m'a fais peur ..**

**-Tu ne m'avais pas vu ?**

**-Je parlais a moi-même en fait , j'ai cru que tu était rester avec elle.**

**-Je t'aime .. ma vie est avec toi .  
**

J'ai commencer a pleurer , je me lâche , j'ai retenu c'est larmes pendant plus d'un an .

**-Rentrons a la maison Quinn.**

**-Je suis déjà a la maison..**

**_Tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux.. ça va bien aller. Nous serons sains et saufs._**

**-Romain lâche ta sœur ! **

**-Mais maman ! **

**-Il y a pas de maman qui tienne tu es le plus grand montre l'exemple tu as 11 ans bon sang ! va dormir maintenant. **

**-D'accord…**

Que se garçon peut me taper sur le système !

**-J'en connais une qui n'a pas eu sa dose de câlin .**

Ces bras m'entoure pas l'arrière et je sens son souffle dans mon coup .

**-Tu ma manquer San'.**

**-Tu ma manquer aussi.. **

Je me retourne dans ces bras musclée, ces bras qui me procurent sérénité.

**-Je vais aller voir mes deux autres amours et je suis toute a toi âpres. **

**-J'ai envie de profiter de toi maintenant.**

**-Moi aussi mon cœur mais sa fais une semaine que je n'ai pas vu mes enfants. **

**-Humm d'accord.**

**-J'adore quand tu râle.**

**-File ! **

Oui Santana est partie depuis une longue semaine pour le boulot.

Elle écris des livres maintenant ou elle raconte sa vie.. Nôtre vie.

Au début j'avais été septique, elle l'avait compris et m'avais proposé de l'accompagner.

Elle pars une fois par moi pendant une semaine entière, je n'ai plus peur maintenant.

**Flash-back : **

**-Prend moi dans tes bras. **

**-J'ai trop chaud. **

**-tu m'énerves Quinn ! **

**-J'ai trop chaud je t'ai dis ! **

J'ai sentis une réplique propre a Santana arriver mais elle fût couper par la sonnerie de son portable.

**-C'est qui ?**

**-Euh .. Brittany .**

**-C'est une blague !?**

**-J'ai l'air de rire !?**

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répliquer elle avait déjà répondu .

Au fur et a mesure de la discussion j'ai vu son visage changer de couleurs.

**-Merci madame.**

**-Alors ?** avais-je demandé sans lui laisser le temps de me parler.

**-Elle est morte ? **

**-Quoi ? **

**-Suicide. **

**-Je ..**

**-A cause de moi, si tu avais vu sa tête quand je l'ai laisser , elle était si mal.**

**-Je suis désolée..**

**-Si j'étais rester avec elle se soir la tu serais morte a sa place. je n'aurais pas pu me le pardonner Je t'aime tellement.**

**-calme-toi! je t'aime on es ensemble maintenant , désolée pour Brittany. **

Elle s'était accrocher a moi en pleurant et en murmurant je t'aime et désolée toute les 2 secondes. Je n'ai jamais su si c'était pour elle ou pour moi .

**Fin flash-back :**

Aujourd'hui je sais que c'était pour Moi.

Sa fais 5 ans que Santana ma retrouver dans cette voiture.

On s'aime comme au premier jour.

j'entendis des bruits de pas venir vers moi .

je la regarde elle me souris elle est tellement belle .

**-Je suis toute a toi .**

**-Intéressant.**

Je lui pris la main et l'emmena dans nôtre chambre.

**-J'ai tellement envie de toi Quinn.**

**-Moi aussi.. **

Elle m'embrassa le coup lentement, me murmurant je t'aime .

Elle enleva mon t-shirt et embrassa mon ventre.

**-Hum.. San ? **

**-oui ? elle relève la tête et me regarde intriguée.**

**-Je veux un autre enfant.**

**-Je sais.. **

**-Comment ? **

**-Je trouver des magasines de maternité dans ton tiroir et souvent je te t'observe.**

**-Tu m'observe ?**

**-Oui , souvent tu te touches le ventre ou alors tu regardes les vieux vêtements de Charlie et Romain **

**-Oh.. **

**-Et c'est pour sa que j'ai programmé une visite chez le gynéco demain âpres midi. **

**-Tu es la femme parfaite ! **

**-Je sais .**

**-Arrête de te vanter et fais-moi l'amour.**

**-Demander si gentiment.**

Se soir la, j'ai su que j'avais fais le bon choix.

Je la regardais dormir sur ma poitrine et j'ai su que j'avais eu raison 5 ans plus tôt.. nous sommes sains et saufs.

* * *

alors ?

j'espère que la lecture fût bonne .

LISA.


End file.
